IY Outtakes
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: Sesshomaru has an alarm clock, Inuyasha gets whacked in the head with a mic, and Kanna seems to have an obsession with a boombox? It can only happen here! r&r, as always
1. DUN DUN DUN!

ok, Ive always wanted to do this: IY outtakes. and considering my sense of humor, chances are youll love them... that, or find them extremely stupid

...oh well

btw, italics mean thoughts. and I dont own Inuyasha... but I own these : )

IY Outtakes

(episode 75: Plot of the Panther Devas)

(Shunran -queen of the mini skirt- takes out her... flower-thing, just before they grab up Kagome)

Kagome: _What's that?_ (passes out. suddenly, the lights on the set flicker off. all you can see are the characters' eyes-- I LOVE that!)

Miroku: Uhh.... what the heck was that?

Kagome: (looks at her foot) ...Oops.

Inuyasha: Why oops? ....Kagome, don't tell me you got your foot caught in the wire again!

Kagome: Uh, okay.

Inuyasha: (groan)

----------------------

(scene when Touran -sp?- is talking to Sesshomaru. keep in mind that she froze over the river. this is after she left, _when the river defrosted._)

Rin: Lord Sesshomaru!-- (stares at him wide-eyed) ....Uhh, how are you standing on the water?

Sess: Hm? (looks down. he's standing on the river. at that moment, he falls in. XD)

Rin: (giggles)

Sess: (spits water, and a fish, out of his mouth)

(episode 48: Return to the Place Where We First Met-- I always cry when thats on!)

(ok, it's the scene when Sota and Kagome's grandpa are figuring out why she's so upset. keep in mind that theyre at the breakfast table.)

(Sotas still tired, and his head falls in his cereal while he's asleep.)

Kagome: (just watching him. getting a little bored.) Mom, are you gonna tell him he's sleeping in his cereal or should I?

Mrs. H.: ...I don't know, this is kind of amusing. I'll give him about a minute to wake up.

(short pause) (Inuyasha wanders onto the set) (another short pause)

Inu: Uhh... why is your brother asleep in that bowl?

Kagome: (sigh) Long story.

Inu: Well, I don't think we'll be goin' anywhere for a while................. Do you wanna te--

Kagome: No.

(kinda long pause)

Sota: (snore)

Inu: 3... 2... 1.

Sota: (wakes up) COLD MILK!!!

(everyone stares at him like he just ate a raw rat)

Sota: (nervous, embarrassed smile) Heh, heh.

(a/n: my sis made that 1 up, raw rat and all.)

(episode 73: Shiori's Family and Inuyasha's Feelings)

Myoga: You must go to the cave of the demon bats!

Voice off set (me): **DUN DUN DUN!!**

(Myoga looks up curiously)

Kagome: Cave of the demon bats?

Me: **DUN DUN DUN!!**

(everyone looks up curiously)

Myoga: The cave of the demon bats--

Me: **DUN DUN DU--**

Myoga: WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!?

Me: ....Sorry (sweatdrop)

----------------------

(scene at the beginning when they give Shiori to... that ugly bat guy. remember, this part is in slow-motion)

(Shiori's mother is walking at the front of the group. suddenly, she trips.)

Shiori's mother: WOOOOOAAaaaahhhh (just try to picture this in ur head, itll probably make more sense)

ok, well, thats all I have for now. like it? think I should continue? if u want me to do anything from a certain episode, let me know in ur reviews.

thanx! bye!


	2. Here, Boy!

well, thanx for the suggestions guys! I cant believe u actually reviewed this... wow. anyways, this chapter will feature a few requests Ive gotten, like jennas (its called 'True Owner of the Great Sword'-- I think)

btw, dont own Inuyasha... duh.

so, here we go

(episode 35: The True Owner of the Great Sword)

(scene when Rin first sees Sesshomaru lying by a tree on his fluffy thingy.)

Sess: (looks at her, hisses, and gives her that about-2-go-mutant-dog face.)

Unknown voice: EEEEEEEKKK!! (basically, someone screamed like a little girl.)

Rin and Sess: (look at where the shriek came from, and theyre kinda freaked out to see it was Miroku)

Miroku: Uh, heh, sorry. Just watching. (embarrassed lil smile. runs away.)

Rin and Sess: (still weirded out.) (short pause)

Rin: Ohh-kayy...

Sess: Yeah.

(episode 7: Showdown, Inuyasha vs. Sesshomaru)

(scene when Sess goes demon-dog and Inuyasha jumps up to attack him with Tetsusaiga.)

Inu: Here goes!! (grabs Tetsusaiga as if hes about to attack Sess with it, but...)

Inu (still in the air): Here, boy. -whistle- You want the stick? Huh? You want it?

Sess: (pants and sits up begging to play with the 'stick')

Inu: (throws Tetsusaiga somewhere off set) Go get it, buddy!

Sess: (barks excitedly, chasing after the sword. heard crashing into something. a now broken light rolls onto the set.)

Inu: Hm, I know I'm not supposed to say this 'til later, but that sword's really not such a piece of junk after all.

(a/n: I apologize to all Fluffy fangirls)

(episode 9: Enter Shippo, Plus The Amazing Thunder Brothers-- long title)

(scene when Hiten walks in on Manten, who wants to eat Kagome (ew). y'know how Hiten is with that chick with no shirt? well...)

Hiten: Did you find any more jewel shards, Manten?

Manten (hesitating): Well... I, uh... I found one, but I... I lost it.

Hiten: Found one but lost it? Don't tell me you were more interested in this woman (Kagome) than the shards.

(okay, now hes supposed to shoot some lightning thing behind him at the amazing no-top woman, but it just misses her --she freaks out anyway-- and shoots the camera instead. a huge crack is seen right in the center of the screen.)

Camera guy: Ohh!... Ow... ow.

Hiten: Omigod, I am **so** sorry. I-- I could pay for that if, y'know, if-- if it helps.

Topless demon woman: Oh... my... (slowly walks away)

Kagome: Well, Hiten, arent you a ladies man.

Hiten: -groan-

---------------------

(same scene, few minutes later)

(Hiten gets his aim right, but...)

Hiten (to Kagome): If you're lying, (looks at woman, lets just call her TDW, now lying on the ground covered in ashes from Hitens little temper tantrum.) you'll suffer the same fate as she.... And I doubt you'd enjoy being fried to a crisp.

Kagome:_ This guy would do it, too. And probably enjoy it._

(and suddenly...)

TDW's voice: Uhh... can someone help me up? ...Honestly, I can't really breathe........ Whatever happened to using the stunt dummy?!?!

Kagome: Oh-kay...

Hiten: (takes a step away from the set, really weirded out look on his face.)

----------------------

(final scene)

Hiten: (jumps in the air) You do have power, but--

RRRRIIIIPPPP!!!

Hiten: (REALLY wide, embarrassed eyes) Oh.... crud.

Inu: (starts cracking up, then rolls on the ground laughing his head off.)

Everyone else: (same)

Hiten: (comes down, literally covers his rear, and walks sideways off set with a big, stupid embarrassed smile.)

(episode 65: Farewell Days of My Youth)

(Hey Tache, I decided to do something like ur suggestion, hope ya dont mind. anyway, enjoy!)

(scene when Miroku wakes up to see that little kid thats about to pee on him.)

Miroku: -snore- ... -snore- (in his sleep) Excuse me, miss, would you... (suddenly a sort of spraying noise is heard) (the camera crew is heard off set cracking up.)

Miroku: (wakes up) Whu... what the... ugh, did somebody spill a bucket of water on the bed or what?

Camera crew: (laughing their a--es off)

Miroku: (suddenly realizes what the 'bucket of water' really is) ... Oh CRUD!!

(heres another blooper from episode 73. I just came up with this one, thats why it wasnt in the last chapter.)

(scene when the villagers are beating up Shioris mother because the demons are still attacking em.)

Random villager #1: You promised us the village would be safe!

Random villager #2: Why do they keep attacking?! (suddenly gets kinda teary) (to RV1) -sob- Why, Bill, why?!?!

RV1 (Bill): (weirded out) Uhh, it's okay, Dave. They'll stop. _I just hope he will, too._

Shiori's mother: Uhh... (scared, kinda confused) (gets up and starts to walk away. no one notices.) ...Uh... cut.

(and another blooper from episode 75)

(scene when the panther demons bring Kagome to Touran.)

Karan: Seems she's Inuyasha's woman.

Touran: Inuyasha? The younger son of the old mutt?

Shunran: (flings her arms out at her sides, and accidentally smacks Kagome in the face.) Yeah, he's a--

Kagome: OW!!

Shunran: -gasp- Oh man, I am so sorry Kagome! You alright?

Kagome (still recovering): Uhh... yeah, I should be fine.

Touran: -sigh-

okay, I think Im done for now. again, if u have any suggestions, review me!!

thanx! : )


	3. Who DID Let The Dogs Out?

well, of course, Ill fit in as many requests as I can, just let me continue to put in my own. leave some room for me, pleez!

disclaimer: u know what Im gonna say, so Im not even gonna say it

oh, before I forget, over the break I got a few Inuyasha dvds. they were episodes 4-12, which I havent seen until just now. so Ill try to do a few from those episodes.

(episode 5: Aristocratic Assassin, Sesshomaru)

(Inuyasha's talking --more like yelling-- to Sesshomaru about his mother.)

Inu: Nice try, jerk! She's been-- ...ah-_choo!_

Sess: Bless you.

Inu (laughing): Thanks. I'm sorry about that, could we do that over?

Director's voice: Sure, that's okay

----------------------

(take 2)

Inu: Nice try, jerk! She's be-- hic! Aw, for cryin out loud! -hic!-

Sess: (laughs) (I know, way ooc)

Kagome: Um, I'll go get you some water, Inuyasha.

Inu: Thanks Ka-- hic! (sigh)

(episode 6: Tetsusaiga, The Phantom Sword)

(scene after that... woman... tries to suck Inu into her body or something... that scene was just _not _right -shudder-)

Sess: Inuyasha...

Inu: Sesshomaru

Kagome: Sesshomaru? Inuyasha?

Inu: Kagome?

Sess: Kagome?

Shippo: Shippo!

(everyone looks at Shippo, whos not even in the show yet)

Inu: You're not even in the show yet. (see what I mean?)

Shippo: (smiles) Yeah, but I had to do that.

-------------------------------

(scene when Jaken and Sess go into his dads tomb)

Jaken and Sess: (jump into that black-hole-portal-thingy that goes to the tomb)

Jaken's voice: Whoo! C'mon, Lord Sesshomaru, put your hands up!

Sess: (smacks Jaken)

Jaken's voice: Ow!

Someone else: (smacks Jaken)

Jaken's voice: Ow! What'd _you_ hit me for?!

Rin's voice: Nothing. (I know, Rins not in the series yet, but thats what makes it funnier!)

(episode 66: Naraku's Barrier, Kagura's Decision)

(scene when Hakkaku and Ginta run past Kagome with the wolves)

Hakkaku: Hi Kagome.

Kag: Hi boys.

(Ginta runs by with the wolves right next to him)

someone's boombox: **Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who?**

(a/n: this part is gonna be happening constantly in this fic)

Ginta: Kanna!

Kanna: (turns of boombox) Sorry.

(episode 61: Kikyo and the Dark Priestess-- I think...)

(I forget what scene)

Naraku: How does it feel, Inuyasha, to--

(u know Avril Lavigne's song, 'How Does It Feel'? well...)

boombox: How does it feel/ To be/ Different from me/ Are we the--

Naraku: Kanna!

Kanna: (same as before)

(a/n: well, new episodes of Inuyasha just started here in NY, so here goes -Im so happy!-)

(episode 80: Sesshomaru and the Abducted Rin)

(uhh... I forgot what scene)

anyway

Kohaku: (runs over to blow out candle and trips, landing face-first on the ground) AHH-- ow...

Rin: (getting a good view of his... umm... lets just say I wish Kohaku wore pants! desperately!)

Rin: Whoa....

Director: CUT! Okay, we ordered the pants for Kohaku's outfit before the show even started, you think they'd be here by now!... Someone _please _show Rin something else worth seeing.

---------------------------------

(take 2)

Kohaku: (same as before, except fortunately, he doesn't fall. goes to blow out candle and unintentionally whistles while doing it.)

Kohaku: Oh, cool! Hey, Rin, did ya hear that? I just whistled!

Rin: Wow! Hey, could you teach me how to do that when we're not filming?

Director: Uh, guys? At the moment, we _are_ filming, so for crying out loud, could we just get this take right?

(episode 7 again)

Sess (to Inu): All that for a mortal and a dead memory girl?

Director (laughing): Cut!

Sess: What? I said it right!

Inu: (laughing)

Sess: I didn't say it right.

Inu: Yea, not so much.

Sess: -sigh- (sweatdrops)

-------------------------------

(take 2)

Sess: All that for a memory and a dead mortal girl? (hey, he got it right!) If I had known that was what it took to make you fight, I would have killed her sooner.

Inu: I'm gonna slit your stomach, take out your guts, and put 'em in a bowl!

Sess: Ew. What'd you, make that line up?

Inu: No, it's in the-- Did you even read the script??

Sess: You think I, Lord of the Western Lands, need a script?

Inu: Considering you? ...Yeah.

ok, I think I'll stop here

R&R!! ; )


	4. You Have Asthma?

Im baaaaaack...

and I really got nothin to say at the moment. (sigh) just felt like updating.

I dont own Inuyasha... or Kagome, or Sango, or Miroku, or Shippo, or...

(episode 18: Naraku and Sesshomaru Join Forces -maybe it was the next episode, I forget)

(Inuyasha looks at Kagome, who's on the ground unconscious. He leans close to her to see if she's okay)

(btw, Jesse McCartney song)

boombox: Why don't you kiss her/ Why don't you tell her/ Why don't you let her see-

Inu: (through his teeth) Kanna...

Kanna: Uhh... (nervous laugh) (runs away screaming)

Inu: (starts chasing her)

(both are randomly seen, Inu still chasing Kanna, on and off of the set. stops for a moment. Inu is now seen running from Kanna, who grabbed up her mirror, which she wasn't holding onto before.)

Kagome: (sigh) He'll never learn.

(episode 6 again)

(scene right before my 'Shippo' thing. the one I brought up.)

Un-Mother: (looking inside Inu's mind... yeah. anyway, sees the pearl) -gasp- What's that?

Inu: Black pearl... on the right... I swear, if I have to stay in here for one more minute, I'll hafta puke inside ya.

Un-Mother (_that's_ what she was called... freaky name): Ewww. (to camera crew) Could we take a lunch break or something if it stops him from doing **that**?

Inu: No way. After doing this scene, I'm not gonna eat for a month.

-

Sess: (grabs Inu by the neck) All this time, above our very own noses... or to be technical, beneath our- Ohh, wait, I messed it up.

Inu: (can't really talk cuz he's still being held up by his throat) Got that right, ya lunk-head.

Sess: (gives him a look)

Inu: (shuts up)

(episode 84: Koga's Bride-To-Be)

Koga: Can not!

Ayame: Can too!

Koga: Can not!

Ayame: Can t- (accidentally bangs heads with Koga like they're the two stooges or something) ow!

Koga: Aw, man, that hurt!

Director: Cut! Someone get the First Aid kit!

(episode 81: Vanishing Point: Naraku Disappears)

(scene: Naraku tells Kohaku to kill Rin. part when they're out in that field.)

Kohaku: (pulls Rin to his side and raises his scythe)

(zoom out. the scythe is heard cutting something, which people might suspect is Rin.)

(zoom back in. a pizza is seen on the ground cut into slices. one guess who cut it.)

Kohaku: (to Rin) Hungry?

Rin: Yeah, kinda. Is that a deep dish?

Kohaku: M-hm.

Rin: I'm in, then!

Director: Guys, we just _had_ a lunch break! Can you at least wait until we're done?

-

(Jaken tries to blow up the tentacle-thing that attacks him. turns out, it just burns and keeps attacking him.)

Jaken: AAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!

my sister: Ooh, you made him mad, Jaken!

Kagura: (amused) Wow, I'm getting quite a show here.

Director: Someone wanna help Ja- ...nevermind.

-

Inu: (to Naraku) So this is why you hide your true form!

Me: Yeah, 'cause he's pretty stinkin' ugly!

Inu: Do you ever shut up!

Me: Uhh... (sweatdrop) not really.

Inu: (anime fall)

(a/n: I saw _so_ many other opportunities for bloopers in this episode. maybe I'll put up more later.)

(episode 13: Mystery of the New Moon and the Black-Haired Inuyasha -the first one I ever saw!)

(title scene)

Inu's voice: The Mystery of the Black Moon and the New-Haired Inuyasha

Director: Cut! Let's try it again.

-

(take 2)

Inu: The Mystery of the New Hair and the Black-Mooned Inuyasha

Director: Cut!

-

(take 3)

Inu: The New Mystery of the Black... Hair... Moon... thing.

Director-groan- Cut!

Me: It's not really going anywhere, let's just move on.

(episode 66 again)

(scene: Koga holds Shippo's hands thinking it's Kagome. Shippo then says"I-I'm not exactly your type." btw, I dont remember exactly what Koga had said to 'Kagome'.)

Koga: Don't worry, Kagome, I'll kill him this time. (actually looks at where he thinks Kagome is. Im there instead of Shippo.)

Me-sweatdrop- When did I get dragged into this?

Koga: (weirded out) (also sweatdrops) Uhhh...

(episode 88: The Three Sprites of the Monkey God -that one was hilarious!)

(scene: Miroku decides to use his Wind Tunnel to suck up the boulder on Inu's hand)

Miroku: Okay, here's what I'll do: I'll open up the Wind Tunnel- (realizes he held out his left arm instead of his right) Ohh, wait. (laughs) My bad. Sorry about that, guys!

Rest of crew: (laughs)

-

(Kagome's recap of the past few episodes)

Kagome's voice: (something like this) Kikyo met a bandit named Rasetsu- (background music suddenly stops)

Kikyo's voice: (angrily) Okay, exactly how do you know that?

Kag's voice: Uhh, well, I, uhm... (heard running away from Kikyo)

Kikyo's voice: (to crew) Seriously, though, how _did _she?

(episode 10: Phantom Showdown! The Thunder Brothers vs. Tetsusaiga)

(scene: just before Manten dies)

Hiten: (again, something like this) (to Manten) Don't be ridiculous. I love every last bald inch of you.

Me: (heard cracking up off set)

Hiten: (angry) Do you mind!

Me: (catching my breath) I'm sorry, but that just kinda ruined the moment, ya know?

Hiten: Oh, I'll ruin the moment for ya, Dragon! (runs after me)

Me: (runs away screaming)

(episode 80 again)

Sess: (to Naraku) How long do you plan to keep up this farce?

Me: (once again, heard cracking up off set)

Sess: (confused) Uh, Dragon, do I wanna know?...

Me: (catching breath again) Sorry, Sess. That's what I get for seeing that Betsy Ross episode of Time Squad.

Sess: (really confused)

Me: ...Nevermind. Continue.

(episode 71: Three-Sided Battle to the Death)

(scene: Naraku and Kagura disappear in that miasma thing)

Inu: (steps forward)

Miroku: Get back! It's miasma!

Inu: (looks at Miroku wide-eyed)

Miroku: What?  
Inu: Dude, I never knew you had asthma. Why didn't ya tell me?

Miroku: Uhhm... (very confused... kinda scared)

ok, so whaddya think?

u know what to do: )


	5. DONKEY!

wow, I didnt know how much so many people like my stuff. thanx guys: )

I don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah, the usual crud

anyway...

(episode 44: Kaijinbo's Evil Sword)

(very sweet scene between Kagome and human Inuyasha. if u take a peek, this exact scene -done correctly, not the blooper- is in the second chapter of 'Answers To His Past' :))

(btw: remember, Kagome gave Inu a soda when she sat down to talk to him)

Kag: It was like you were someone else. Like you had forgotten who we were...

Inu: Don't worry. I'm never gonna forget any of you guys. I'll be the same- (belches)

Kag: (stares at him wide-eyed for a second) Aw, gross! (laughs)

Inu: What, you gave me the- what is this again?

Kag: Soda. (continues laughing)

Inu: Yeah, you gave me the soda, Kagome, quit laughin'!

Kag: (doesnt quit laughin')

Inu: Man, you are _so_ lucky I'm human tonight!

-

(take 2. just a goof-off)

Inu: (finishes soda. burps) My bad.

Kag: Hey, Inuyasha.

Inu: Yeah?

Kag: Try cracking the can over your head to see if it'll flatten.

Inu: Like this? (cracks can over his head. short pause. lets just say, it didnt work) ... Ow. (falls backwards)

Kag: (laughs)

Director: He gonna be alright, Kagome?

Kag: (sigh) I think he'll be fine.

(episode 53: Father's Old Enemy, Ryukotsusei- jeez, that hard to spell!)

(this'll be a real treat for Neko-Yuff16)

Totosai: ...Inuyasha, you must kill Ryukotsusei.

Me: **DUN DUN DUN!**

Totosai: (looks up)

Inu: Ryukotsusei?

Me: **DUN DUN DUN!**

Inu: (looks up)

Myoga: (gulps) You didn't just say Ryukotsusei, did-

Me: **DUN DUN DU-**

Myoga: Oh, for crying out loud, Dragon, give it a rest!

Me: (shrugs) Just tryin' to make my readers happy.

(episode 49: Kohaku's Lost Memory)

Sango: (puts her arm around Kohaku)

(short pause)

Kohaku: Uh, excuse-

Director: (sneezes)

Kohaku: (laughing) Bless you.

Sango: (also laughs)

Director: What? I sneezed. It's not like someone threw an apple at the back of my head and I fell out of my chair! (someone throws an apple at the back of her head and she falls out of her chair)

Sango and Kohaku: (laugh harder)

Rest of crew: (same)

Director: Oh, yeah, now it's hilarious. Take five, everyone!

(episode 96: Jaken Falls Ill- the way I typed it, it looks like three Ls)

(scene: Rin goes to Jinenjis house to get the plant that will help Jaken. Jinenji is hiding under a blanket because he has turned human for the day)

Rin: (runs over to Jinenji's blanket and looks into a little hole Jinenji is peeking his eyes out of.) You have to he- ... wow, you're pretty cute.

Director: (wide-eyed) (short pause because no one can think of anything to say) Oh, for crying out- cut!

Rin: He really kind of is, though. I mean, look. (takes off blanket) (all the girls on set gasp and whistle and that kinda thing)

Jinenji: Oh, man! I wanted to keep that look a secret!

Rin: (looks at the ground) Sorry. I couldn't help myself.

(episode 34: Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga)

(scene: the gang has just met Totosai)

Inu: Huh?

Kag: I think that's a polite way of saying he's not very famous.

Inu: I don't give a rat's a- if you're famous or not, old man!

Kag: Inuyasha, why a rat?

Inu: (shrugs) I dunno, I didn't write this stuff. Whaddya think, I'm stupid enough to make myself say something I don't even understand? (a/n: did that even make sense?)

Kag: Well...

Inu: (angry) I'm pretty sure that's what you'd call a rhetorical question, Kagome.

Kag: Oh... (giggles) Sorry.

Inu-groan- Why do I even bother?

-

(take 2)

Kag: I think that's a polite way of saying he's not very famous.

Inu: I don't give a rat's-

(cuckoo clock is heard)

Inu: (weirded-out face) What the heck?...

Sess: (walks onto set) Sorry. (picks up clock) I was wondering where that went... (walks away)

(short pause)

Inu: Ohh-kayyy...

Kag: ...Couldn't have said it better myself.

(episode 45: Sesshomaru Wields Tokijin)

Sess: (fighting Inu) I see the Tetsusaiga has become heavier.

Inu: It's a lot heavier, you stupid-

(donkey is heard)

Inu: Alright, who the heck was that?

Donkey (from Shrek): Uhhh. . . . Am I on the wrong set?

Inu-groan- Yeah, Donkey. (to himself) For the fourth time this week.

Donkey: Oh. Well, uh, I'm just gonna go on home then, hang out with Dragon, play with the kids... I'm gona make 'em _waffles!_ (leaves)

Sess: ...I don't even want to know.

Inu: For your sake, trust me, you don't.

(a/n: oh, jeez, not me Dragon, the one in the movies!)

(episode 91: The Suspicous Faith Healer the Black Kilala- or Kirara, whatever!)

(scene: Miroku's talking, he's talking, and the villagers hit him with a few little rocks)

Miroku: (angry) Why you-

Kag: Miroku, calm down!

Sango: You're acting very un-monk-ish.

Kag: What?

Sango: What?

Kag: "Un-monk-ish", what the heck is that?

Sango: I dunno, it was in the script. Honestly, I'm not even sure it's a real word.

Kag: I really don't think it is. Tell ya what, I'm gonna have a little talk later on with the writers.

Sango: That'd help.

Kag: 'K.

(episode 13 again)

(this was an idea from Auxana -love the name, btw. I couldnt resist trying it. and I dont remember this scene at all -sweatdrop- but Im gonna give it a try)

(Inu has the spider web covering his head)

Kag: Inuyasha...

Inu: (pulls off web. his black-haired human wig comes off with it)

Kag-gasp- Omigosh. (starts laughing)

Inu: What?

Kag: (still laughing) Your hair. Your wig came off. (continues to laugh her head off)

Inu: Aw, crud! ...Hey, come on, Kagome, it wasn't _that_ funny!

Kag: (_still_ laughing) Yes it was. (whaddya think she does now?)

Inu: Grrr...

well, I think I'll stop there for now.

Im runnin out of ideas here, ppl! review me!

anyway, bye: )


	6. We Need New Agents

next chapter! finally up! (starts singing 'Miracles Happen')

anyway, I dont own... what was it again... oh yeah! well, y'know.

(episode 62: Tsubaki's Unrelenting Evil Spell- I do not like that one, dont ask why)

(final scene)

Inuyasha: I'm sorry, Kagome. This only happened because you were with me.

Kagome: It's alright... I'm with you by choice.

Inu: (smiles)

someone off set: (blows their nose)

Inu: O O... (supposed to be a face, but... y'know)

Kag: (same)

Inu: ...O-kay, who was that, and why didn't anyone say cut?

Kag: Cause, that was the director.

Inu: (stares at director)

Director: (teary-eyed) ...What?

Inu: (sweatdrop) Nothing. Nothing at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(take 2)

Kag: I'm with you by choice.

Inu: (smiles)

boombox: _Because you live and breathe/ Because you make me believe in myself, when no--_

Inu and Kag: Kanna!

Kanna: Uhh... Bye! (runs away)

Inu and Kag: (sigh)

(episode 63: The Red and White Priestesses- Botan had a blue robe, why is she the _white_ priestess?)

Miroku: (walks up to Momiji and Botan and touches them... you know... there)

Momiji and Botan: AAAHHHHH! (whack him)

Momiji: You're a pervert!

Miroku: (holds up left hand) It's the _hand_... It's the wrong hand. Sorry.

Everyone else: (anime fall)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kag: (about the giant chibi Inu) _If that's Inuyasha, then..._ Sit!

Inu: ("sits"

giant chibi Inu: ("sits"... on him)

Inu: (barely heard) ...Ow.

Kag: Oooh... Sorry, Inuyasha!

Inu: Hmph.

(episode 90: Sota's Brave Confession of Love)

(scene when Sota tells Hitomi he likes her)

Kag and Inu: (look at each other, blushing)

(short pause)

Kag and Inu: (quickly look away)

unknown voice: Aaand cut!

Inu: (kisses Kagome)

Kag: (blushes)

Director: ...Wow.

Kag: (eyes widen) Inuyasha... why is the camera still on?

Inu: (angry) 'Cuz I'm gonna take a shot in the dark that we're still rolling.

Kag: Then who said cut?

Inu: (glares at Sota)

Sota: ... (nervous laugh) Run, Hitomi.

Hitomi: (walks away)

Sota: (runs away from Inuyasha screaming)

Inu: (chases Sota) GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE--

Kag: Sit!

SLAM!

Sota: ... I love you, sis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(take 2, which wouldn't have been possible w/o FantasyFreak. thanx!)

(about a minute earlier than the last take)

Sota: ...Would you be my girlfriend?

Hitomi: (blushes a little. smiles) 'Ka--

WHAM!

Sota and Hitomi: (look at the bush Inu and Kag are hiding behind. Inuyasha falls out of the bush unconscious)

Kag: (pops head out of bush) You okay, Inuyasha? (looks at Sota wide-eyed) Whoops.

Sota: (sigh)

Hitomi: (sweatdrop)

Kag: (to camera crew) Guys, I told you not to put a microphone right there!

random camera guy off set: My bad.

Kag: (sigh)

(episode 43: Tetsusaiga Breaks)

(scene when Inuyasha turns demon and kills Goshinki)

Inu (demon): I thought you could read my mind. (red contact falls out of his eye)

Kagome: (laughs)

Inu: What?

Kag: Your contact fell out.

Inu: Again? (picks it up, walks away to rinse it off) Third time today, dang it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(take 2)

Inu: I thought you could read my-- (fake fangs fall out. y'know, the bigger ones) Crud! (picks it up)

Kag: You're gonna put those back in your mouth?

Inu: No! (goes to rinse _that_ off) I need a new agent!

(episode 14: Kikyo's Stolen Ashes)

Inu: (grabs Kagome's hand) It's not... ! ...It's not like that. (leans over)

Kag: (blushes) _What's he doing?..._

Inu: (kisses Kag... _again!_ man, he's gotta know when to stop!)

Director: Whoa! CUT!

Kag: (pushes Inu off of her) Geez! Save it for the second movie, Inuyasha!

Inu: ...Sorry. Couldn't help myself.

Kag: It's alright. ...Anyone ever tell you you're a good kisser?

Inu: O O

camera crew: (anime fall)

(episode 1 ...though I've never really seen it, I just have the manga)

(the classic scene when Kikyo pins Inuyasha to the Sacred Tree)

Kikyo: Die, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: K-Kikyo... How could... I thought... I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAAAAALLLL!

(shot of the forest) SPECIAL!

(shot of Japan) SPECIAL!

(shot of the world) Special!

(shot of another planet) _Special..._

alien #1: (in another language) You hear something?

alien #2: No.

(back to Inuyasha and Kikyo)

Kikyo: O O ...

Inu: (embarrassed smile) Heh, sorry. Spongebob.

Kikyo: (hangs her head) You're killin' me, Inuyasha.

Inu: I thought Naraku was supposed to--

Kikyo: (motions for him to shut up)

Inu: Oh. Sorry.

(episode 88 again)

Miroku: (pours purification water on the stone. Pulls hand away, but accidentally flings the thing the water was in, and it hits someone off set.)

person off set: OW!

Miroku: oo Whoops. (sweatdrop) Sorry!

everyone else: (sweatdrop)

(episode 100: Truth Behind the Nightmare: Battle In the Forest of Sorrow)

Inu: (supposed to be talking to Kagome, but... u know) Go ahead, Kagome. Say it... I DARE YA TO SAY--

Me: I don't own Inuyasha! Ya happy now!

Inu: Uhh... you're supposed to put the disclaimer at the beginning of the chapter.

Me: Oh, right. I did, though.

Inu: So why'd ya say it just now?

Me: ...I have no idea.

Inu: (hangs his head) Sheesh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(take 2)

Inu: Go ahead, Kagome. Say it... I DARE YA TO SAY--

Kag's voice: SIT!

SLAM!

Inu: ...You weren't supposed to say it, Kagome.

Kag: ...But you told me to--

Inu: It's part of the story, dang it!

Kag: (confused outta her mind) Oh-kayy...

(episode 6 again)

Sess: (to Inu) I don't think you've met my poison claw. (begins to attack Inu--) Poison claw, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, poison claw.

Inu: ...You're a freak, Sesshomaru.

Sess: Shut up.

Inu: Yes sir.

TTFN!

r&r! )

(lots of letters!)


	7. Insulting The Writers

I got a new chapter, I got a new chapter, I got nothin to say about the new chapter

oh, except that I dont own Inuyasha. gotta say that.

(episode 5 again)

(scene in the hut when Kagome asks about Inuyasha's mom)

Inu: (walking away) Just drop it, okay? She died a long time ago. (walks through a door that should have gone outside)

(short pause)

Kag: Uhh, Kaede, you think he knows he just walked into the closet?

Kaede: I highly doubt it.

(after about 20 seconds, Inuyasha walks out of the closet)

Inu: ... I knew that. (walks outside)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(scene right after that, when Kagome takes her bike outside and watches Inuyasha in the tree)

Kag: _Inuyasha is half-demon. So then the other half is--_

_crack_

Inu: ...Uh-oh. (branch he's sitting on breaks and he falls out of the tree) AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH--

THUD!

Inu: (muffled, since he landed face-first on the ground) I... I meant to do that, too.

Kag: (sweatdrop) Sure ya did.

(episode 29: Sango's Suffering and Kohaku's Life)

(scene in Naraku's castle)

Naraku: Are you able to move?

Kohaku: Yes Master Naraku.

Naraku: Good. Can you kill them?

Kohaku: Yes Master Naraku.

Naraku: Can you kill Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango?

Kohaku: ... ...

Naraku: ...

Kohaku: ...

Naraku: ...

Kohaku: ...

Naraku: ...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR?

Kohaku: Um... I, uh... forgot my line.

Naraku: (anime fall) ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Kohaku: What? It happens!

Director: Yeah, just usually not when you only have one line for the entire scene!

Kohaku: ... I do?

Director: Yeah. _Ya do._

Kohaku: ... Heh. (sweatdrop) Oops.

(episode 106: Desperate Situation-- for lack of a longer title)

(final scene-- in which I cried my freakin eyes out!)

Shippo: (crying) They all stopped breathing, Inuyasha!

Inu: (horror-stricken)

(somebody's phone rings)

Shippo: (abruptly stops crying)

(moment of silence. well, except for some idiot's cell phone playing their 'Change The World' ringtone)

Inu: . . . Whoops.

Director: (smacks forehead) Omigod.

(seriously though, sometimes its just like he's not capable of thought)

Inu: (picks up phone) Uhh... hello?... Mom! I'm kinda in the middle of something! ...Yeah, I'm still doing the show. I got, like, 61 more episodes, what'd ya, forget? ... ... Uh-huh. ...Yeah, Kagome's fine. ... ...What? ...Whaddyou mean 'did I ask her yet?'! Mom, that has gotta be the most--

Director: Uh, 'scuse me.

Inu: (looks up from phone at director)

Director: I really hate to interrupt this little get-together you're having, but we only have, like, ten more seconds that we need to record, so could we _please_ get this over with, people?

Inu: (groan) Fine. (on phone) Mom, I'll call ya back. ...Yes, I'll tell Kagome you said hi.

Inu's mom: (over the phone) Oh, and sooner or later, I'd really like you to ask her if--

(Inu hangs up)

(episode 13 again)

(lets check back on Inuyasha's title conspiracy)

Inu: The Black Hair Mystery of The New... uhh... ya know what, forget it. Just let Dragon do this for all I care!

me: Okay.

Director: (hangs head) _Sure, I coulda been a celebrity, I could've gone on American Idol. But no, I got stuck with the dog-eared idiot and Carrie stole my spot._(a/n: although I'm not complaining!)

(episode 3: Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again)

(scene when Yura ties Inuyasha up in the hair and he breaks free)

Inu: (slices through a tree, causing it to fall backwards toward the screen)

me: Oh boy. TIMBER!

camera guy: Huh? ...Woahwoahwoahwoah--

**CRASH!**

camera guy: ...Ow. I better get good insurance for this, that's the second time this happened!

me: Sheesh. That's gotta suck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(scene right after)

(I dont really remember what Yura said, but, of course, I have it in the manga)

Yura: (about Inu... well, duh) He's stubborn, but he's also fun. And I positively _must_ have this pretty silver hair of his!

voice: Don't even think about it!

Yura: (stops running or flying, or whatever she was doing, and looks to where the voice came from. really freaked out to see that it was...)

Jakotsu: Inuyasha's mine, got it!

Yura: O O Uh... (blinks) ... ...Y'know, I didn't mean it like _that_.

Jakotsu: (doesn't believe her) Hmph. Really?

Yura: Yeah!

Jakotsu: Really?

Yura: Yeah!

Jakotsu: Really?

Yura: Yeah, really! Now wouldya _shut up_!

(a/n: I gotta lay off Ed Edd 'n Eddy a little)

Jakotsu: (turns around and walks away) Hm. Fine. (suddenly pops back on the set) Hey, Inuyasha!

Director: Goodbye, Jakotsu!

Jakotsu: (leaves)

(moment of silence as everyone tries to regain their composure)

Yura: (shudders) Thank God I'm only in one more episode, I don't think I'd be able to put up with_ that._

Director: Welcome to my world.

(episode 4: Yura of the Demon Hair)

(I'm not sure which scene it would be, since most of this ep took place in one spot)

Yura: (to Inu) You must be such a sweet widdle do-- (cracks up) (after about a minute, Yura calms down) (sigh) Sorry. It's just that line, 'you must be such a sweet widdle doggie.' Who writes this stuff?

writer: ... -Ahem-

Yura: ... Uh... sorry.

(episode 107: Inuyasha... ah, its the crying thing, I dont feel like typing it all out)

(scene with Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu. so many kotsus!)

Jakotsu: (says something, blah blah blah)--

(btw, the cameras focused on Jakotsu)

Renkotsu: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH (falls into that pot of lava hes boiling to fix Ginkotsu with a SPLOOSH!)

Jakotsu: ... What the heck?...

me: (standing where Renkotsu once was) (obviously faking it) Oh goodness. Did I just accidentally push Renkotsu into that pot of boiling lava? How dumb of me.

Jakotsu: (looking dumbfounded, and suddenly shaking it off) ... Eh, works for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(scene when Koga runs into the gang)

Koga: Are you alright, Kagome?

me: (sinisterly) Koga...

(Koga looks down, and, surprise surprise, he's sitting on me instead of Inuyasha)

Koga: Ooh... Uh, my bad, Dragon.

me: (shrugs) I'm used to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(scene w/ the bleeding guy in Suikotsu's house)

(Suikotsu has just left the room, and the scene is done filming)

Director: Aaaand CUT! Whew, thank God, nothing went wrong that time.

(Kikyo throws up)

Director: O O ... ...I'm gonna pretend. I didn't hear that.

Kikyo: (recovering) Uhh... sorry. I really am. I couldn't help it.

(episode 109: Onward to Mt. Hakurei)

Renkotsu: Do your thing, Ginkotsu.

me: 0 0 I don't think I want to see his thing, thank you!

Renkotsu: ... What is with this kid? I mean, for God's sake, she's always here!

me: Um, I'm _writing_ this! Wouldja rather I stopped writing and you weren't here at all, ya ego-maniac!

Renkotsu: (gives it a little- _a little_, which is all he's capable of- thought) Ummmm... yeah, that'd be nice.

me: (hangs head and groans)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jakotsu: Oh, boy. Why do I always get stuck with the dirty work?

me: 'Cause, you're pretty dirty as it is, Christina, thank you.

Jakotsu: ... (confused) Excuse me?

me: _Right. Christina Aguilera won't even be born for a few more hundred years._ Nevermind.

Jakotsu: (shrugs) Alright.

(episode 12: The Soul Piper and the Mishievous Little Soul)

Mayu: This time, when Mom leaves, I'm gonna make sure that Satoru has an accident.

(later...)

(Mrs. Ikeda leaves)

Mayu: 'Bout time. (creeps into Satoru's room through the open window. quietly walks up to Satoru's bed, and then...)

**BOO!**

Satoru: (jumps) AAAAHHHHHH!-- (realizes something happened to his bed) Aw man, Mayu, that's the third time this week you scared me that bad! Can't you just give it a break already?

Mayu: (on the floor laughing) I can't believe I got you again! You are way too easy, Satoru!

Satoru: (groans and lies back down)

Mayu: (getting up) ... Isn't that a little uncomfortable?

Satoru: I don't really care anymore.

Mayu: (shrugs) Whatever. (walks away)

(well, she did say she'd make him have an accident)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mrs. Ikeda: It seems like just yesterday...

boombox: _You were a part of me/ I used to stand so tall/ I used to be so--_

Mrs Ikeda: Kanna, I beg of you... CUT IT OUT!

Kanna: Hmph. (walks away) (to herself) 'You should speak up more, Kanna,' she says, 'You can't be as good a villain as I am if you don't talk more often.' I can't believe she's even related to me, that dang Kagura. She is such a--

Kag: Do you realize you're talking to yourself?

Kanna: ... (growls) I'll be in my trailer (probably burning a cd).

(episode 13..._again_)

Myoga: Why, master? Why did you not inform us that your period of vulnerability was im--

me: (cracks up uncontrollably)

Inu: ... I don't get it.

me: (sigh) Girl thing. You wouldn't understand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(scene when Inuyasha gets poisoned)

Kag: (to Myoga) Seeing you here must mean we have a good chance of winning this battle. Otherwise, you'd be long gone.

Myoga: I'm not certain I im-ap- um-um-ummm... What was my line again?

Kag: (hangs head) You're hopeless.

ok, Im done. r&r, and in the immortal words of Cheese...

"'Kay, bye bunny."


	8. Do That Again!

I LIIIIIIVVVEEEE!...

Im a big Mulan fan. (sweatdrop)

(episode 109 again)

(as the Band of Se-- er, Four, at the moment, ride away on Ginkotsu)

Jakotsu: Inuyasha!... Bye-bye for now!

(Ginkotsu makes a noise like a backing-out truck)

_Back it up, back it up/ You got it, you got i-- _(Crash by Gwen Stefani)

Renkotsu: Kanna!  
Kanna: It's not me! It's that dude! (points to Ginkotsu)

Renkotsu: Ginkotsu! I told you not to get that CD player installed when you went to get repaired!

Ginkotsu: ... (makes that little 'yes' noise he always makes)

Renkotsu: Whaddya mean why not? It's distracting, that's why not! (quietly) Besides, it really gets on the director's nerves. And I doubt ya want her mad at ya.

Ginkotsu: (turns pale at the thought)

Renkotsu: Yeah. Pretty much.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(scene when Ginkotsu tries to piledrive Kikyo)

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo: (freaking out that Kikyo's gonna die... or whatever you wanna call it)

me and my sister: (to Ginkotsu, chanting) Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

(I swear, we really did that!)

Miroku: (grabs up Kikyo about a second before she's piledriven)

me: ... I hate him.

(episode 113: The Sacred Vajra and The Mystery of the Living Buddha-- grr, these titles!)

(scene after Bankotsu is taken off Hijiri Island and goes into that temple-place...thing, and Kohaku and Kanna just pop up out of nowhere.)

Bankotsu: Kohaku. Kan-na.

Kanna: Will you _stop_ saying my name like that? It drives me insane!

Kohaku: Well, would you rather he called you albino child again?

Kanna: ...Yeah, actually, I would.

Kohaku: (hangs head and sighs) I give up.

(it is kinda annoying, though, u gotta admit)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(scene on the island when Shippo wakes up)

Shippo: (stretching) I feel like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders!

boombox: _Halleluyah!_

Sango: ... Okay, that's just getting annoying.

Kanna: (sweatdrop, embarrassed smile) Couldn't resist.

(episode 111: Banryu vs. the Wind Scar)

(when Kohaku and Kanna run into Bankotsu and the other guys)

Bankotsu: (seeing Kanna for the first time) Who's this albino child?

me: (whaddya think? I crack up.)

Bankotsu: Do you mind?'!'?'!

me: Sorry, that one I couldn't help.

Bankotsu: (rolls his eyes)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(like, a second later, as Jakotsu checks out Kanna's mirror)

Jakotsu: (lookin, lookin, mirror sucks up his soul) ... Well that can't be good. (drops to the ground)

Bankotsu: O O ... Cool! Do it again!

Kanna: - -

Kohaku: (laughs) Albino child.

Kanna: Yeah, keep it up, buddy. You're next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(about another second later as Kohaku and Kanna walk away)

Bankotsu: (says something about Kohaku being a ninja)

Kohaku: (groan) For crying out loud, I am _not_ a ninja!

Bankotsu: Then what are ya?

Kohaku: Didn't we just go over that last week? Ugh, I can not believe I even took this job!

Bankotsu: Yeah well--

Kohaku: Don't even! I'll be in my trailer!

Kanna: (calling out to him as he walks away) Door's open to mine if you want!

Kohaku: (slightly annoyed at her) I'll keep that in mind.

(episode 110: Enter Bankotsu, Leader of the Band of Seven)

Bankotsu: (trying to write a ransom note or something as the others get there) ... Renkotsu!

Renkotsu: Yes?

Bankotsu: (throws him a brush and a piece of paper) You're the smart one.

Suikotsu: Well, it _is_ safe to say you're not.

Bankotsu: ...And exactly what is that supposed to mean?

Suikotsu: (mocking a line he has later, in a kinda dopey voice) 'Ooh, look how shiny it is!' (regular voice) Sound familiar?

Bankotsu: (growl) Y'know, Renkotsu may be smart, but I'd say you're the obnoxious one!

Jakotsu: Yeah, totally!  
Bankotsu: Shut up, Jakotsu.

Jakotsu: Yes sir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(after Bankotsu gets his sword back from some kind of castle)

Jakotsu: So, you got your companion back? (twitches)

Bankotsu: ... You okay, Jakotsu?

Jakotsu: Oh yeah, I'm fine. (twitch) Why do you ask?

Bankotsu: (as if it's obvious-- not that it isn't) You're twitching.

Jakotsu: Me? Twitching? (twitch) That's ridiculous! You know I only do that if I'm jealous!

Bankotsu: Right... (takes a step away from Jakotsu. turns to camera guy.) Save me.

camera guy: (in bandages) Hey, I want no part of this!

Bankotsu: - - Thanks.

(episode 92: Plot of the Walking Dead)

Inu: (to Miroku) Those clay soldiers have miasma in their chests!

Miroku: Oh, so now you're the asthmatic!

Inu: - - Shut up.

Miroku: What, I don't get a say in this?

Inu: Not really, no.

(episode 32: Kikyo and Inuyasha, Into the Miasma-- not a word outta you, Miroku!)

(when Kikyo goes into the cave)

Kikyo: ...The dead souls are trying to escape.

boombox: _You love me but you don't know who I am/ I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand/ And you love me but you don't know--_

Kikyo: Kanna! For cryin' out loud!

Kanna: (shrug) Just speakin' for the souls.

Kikyo: (raises an eyebrow) By saying...?

Kanna: Let Me Go! Have you been living in a hut?

Kikyo: Well where do you suggest I live, in a non-existent mansion?

Kanna: If that would get rid of you, yeah, why not?

(episode 33: Kikyo, Captured By Naraku (yay!))

Inu: _Who, though? Who else am I supposed to protect?..._

Sango: Should we tell him?

Miroku: He's a big boy, Sango. He'll figure it out eventually.

(10 minutes later...)

Sango: - -

Miroku: (checks his watch)

Inu: (stiiill thinkin...)

Kikyo: (looong gone)

Sango: (annoyed) He'll figure it out eventually, huh?

Miroku: Uhmm... yeah. Give him a minute.

(long pause)

Miroku: Or two.

(half an hour passes)

Sango: Or thirty?

Miroku: (turns around and walks away) I give up. I'm leaving.

Sango: (follows him) Hold the elevator.

Inu: . . . Hey wait! I know! I gotta protect Ka-- (realizes everyone left) Uhh, guys?. . . Gu-uys?. . .

XXXXXXXXX

Kikyo: Demon Naraku? Or is it... (zoom in, like the camera's supposed to...)

SMACK!

Kikyo: OW! (puts a hand to her face where she got hit) Who the heck is working that stupid cam--

me: (whistles inncoently)

Kikyo: . . . _You..._

me: ... (looks around. points to herself 'innocently') Me?

Kikyo: Yes. (grabs a bow and arrow) You.

me: O O ...Uhh... (gulp) (runs away screaming)

Kikyo: (puts her weaponry down) Tsch, yeah. Quite a threat. (gets whacked with a slipper) ... (eyebrow twitches)

me: (far away) Sorry!... kinda.

(episode 37: The Man Who Fell In Love With Kagome)

(just one thing you need to know about this one: I only watch the English version of IY. think 'English voice actors.')

(I cant remember what was going on here, but I think one of the birds of paradise was gonna attack Kagome)

Inu: (to the rescue!) MONECAAAA!

Kag: O O

crew: (snickering, holding back laughs, etc.)

Inu: (realizes everyone's staring at him) ... What?

Kag: Uhh... I'm Kagome.

Inu: Yeah, I know.

Kag: I don't think ya do.

Inu: What? What'd I say?

Kag: You called me Moneca, you idiot!

Inu: You're the idiot! I mean, isn't that your name?

Kag: I'd prefer Kagome while we're filming, you lunk!

Director: (sigh)

camera guy: (eating popcorn. well, actually, his friend has to give it to him b/c he cant move his arms. the other cg is throwing it into his mouth, occasionally missing him and hitting him in the face with it.)

Sango: (still watching Inuyasha and Mo-- pardon me, _Kagome_) This could take a while.

Miroku: Yup... Wanna go get lunch?

Sango: Sure. (walks away with him. Shippo and Kilala follow)

Hakkaku: . . . (to Ginta) Y'know, I have been wanting to see Fantastic Four lately.

Ginta: (shrugs) Ah, what the heck? We got nothin' better to do. (walks away)

Hakkaku: (walks away)

(well, this isn't really going anywhere, let's just move on.)

(episode 84 again. I think.)

Inu: _I hope you're safe, Moneca._

crew: (cracks up)

Inu: I did it again, didn't I?

Director: (actually laughing) Yeah.

Inu: (hangs his head, ashamed)

Miroku: Man, get it together, will ya?

Inu: (glares at him)

(episode 27: Lake of the Evil Water God)

(just before 'my intentions were honorable')

Miroku: (trying to wake Sango up) Sango. Sango! Kelly! (growl) Why isn't she answering me?

Director: Gee, I don't know, it could be 'cause you just called her KELLY.

Miroku: O O . . . I did?

Director: You did.

Inu: Who's gotta get it together now, huh?

Miroku: (growl)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(I loved when he said this! no surprise, though)

Inu: Saving Kagome has to come first!

Miroku and Sango: (look at each other. smile) Kagome and Inu, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G--

Inu: Hey, it's not like that! She... she, uh... o-ows me a bowl of ramen!

Sango: (laughs) Yeah, sure she does.

Miroku: (also laughing) (sigh) Oh boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(final scene)

Kag: Y'know, I gotta admit, that was probably one of our easiest battles yet.

everyone: (stares at her)

Kag: . . . What?

Inu: Just shut up and gimme that ramen you owe me.

Kag: Ramen? I didn't even bring ramen for this episode.

(episode 117: Vanished in a River of Flames)

(final scene)

(Kagura is sitting on the side of a bridge. I could only imagine there's some kind of bottomless pit underneath it.)

Kanna: (apears out of nowhere (that was just freaky, btw)) Kagura--

Kagura: (freaks out and falls off the bridge) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Kanna: _Wow, look at her go._ (watches her fall until she hears a very faint _smack_) . . . Cool! Do that again!

Kagura: (just barely audible) Oh, shut up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

(preview)

(everybody's been talking pretty quickly)

Sango's voice: Next time, Into The Depths of Mt. Hakurei.

Miroku's: I'm sorry, Sango, but you at least must live.

Kanna's: ... Who the heck is everyone talking to?

Kagura's: Do you ever shut up?'!

Kanna's: Hey, be thankful I didn't have the boombox this time!

Sango's, Miroku's, and Kagura's: . . . Good point.

I think I'll stop here for now.

sorry for the wait. but expect more soon! I'll have The Twin Factor updated in a little bit!


End file.
